frostyfireshungergamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tributes (Deviation Series)
Tributes are residents from Panem who are forced to participate in the annual Hunger Games. Twenty-four children between the ages of 12 and 18 are randomly chosen at the reaping, where another child between the select ages could take their spot by volunteering. Each district must send a male and a female tribute to represent their district in the Hunger Games. However, the annual twist may affect and limit the pool of potential tributes, such as how the tributes of the 21st Hunger Games had to be related to a previous tribute. Known Tributes and Twists 1st Hunger Games This year's twist was that only children of known rebels could be reaped. *Veira Faustus' uncle - District 1 *Anahita Parthenie - District 3 (Victor) 2nd Hunger Games *Sylvie Linden - District 7 (Victor) 3rd Hunger Games This year's twist was that only twins could be reaped; for these games, the traditional gender rules were overruled (i.e., a district could submit a set of two male twins or a set of two female twins). * Armin Torkili - District 10 (Victor) * Destry Torkili - District 10 (Victor) 4th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only young fathers and mother could be reaped; for these games, the age of eligible tributes was twelve to twenty years old. *Daedalus Brantlie - District 2 (Victor) *Makari Amazu's father - District 11 5th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only couples (whether they be dating, engaged, or married) would be selected; for these games, only one of the district partners had to be between the ages of twelve and eighteen. *Fresia Blodwyn's father - District 11 *Poppi Blodwyn - District 11 (Victor) 6th Hunger Games *Chrysa Mansueta - District 4 (Victor) 7th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only bladed weapons would be available in the cornucopia. *Fergus Tancredo - District 1 (Victor) 8th Hunger Games This year's twist was that nobody could volunteer to take place for the reaped tribute. *Amara Copperdust - District 11 (Victor) 9th Hunger Games *Lar Verrucosis - District 2 (Victor) *Farah Cybele's male cousin - District 9 10th Hunger Games *Myriam Deirdre - District 1 (Victor) 11th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only ranged weapons would be available in the cornucopia. *Baize Edmonia's boyfriend - District 8 *Baize Edmonia - District 8 (Victor) *Taneli Masarie's half-sister - District 10 12th Hunger Games *Emeric Devere - District 4 (Victor) 13th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only females would be reaped. *Coilee Namaka - District 6 (Victor) *Isidore Crusoe's sister - District 12 14th Hunger Games *Flick Hewlitt - District 5 (Victor) *Havan Thorpe's adoptive sister - District 9 15th Hunger Games This year's twist was that all the weapons in the cornucopia were laced with a fast-acting poison. *Adamaris Fidele - District 1''' '(''Victor) *Petrovna Matisse - District 3 (Runner-Up) *Ferric Amias - District 5 16th Hunger Games This year's twist was that the tributes were paired with one another; if their paired partner died anytime after the first hour in the arena, they would receive a lethal injection immediately. *Artus Estrelle - District 1 *Xolani Satine's cousin - District 2 *Leith Taliesin - District 3 (Victor) *Bronsen Raede - District 5 (Victor) 17th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only children whose biological parents were separated, whether by divorce or death, could be reaped. *Ooma Villette - District 2 (Victor) *Tycho Searling's brother - District 4 *Nadina Windlass' "orphan mother" - District 8 18th Hunger Games This year's twist was that only children who take out tesserae could be reaped. *Clio Ottilie - District 6 *Niels, Juniper Anatole's half-brother - District 7 *Gania Spalding - District 10 (Victor) 19th Hunger Games This year's twist was that the tributes would each enter the arena at different points with a simple survival bag and a weapon of their choice; in effect, no initial bloodbath occurred. *Kelila, Mayuri Odelle's cousin and adoptive sister - District 4 *Matvei Zaltana - District 7 (Victor) *Emeri Malloy's male dance partner - District 12 20th Hunger Games This year's twist was that the tributes had to fight their district partner one-on-one before entering the arena. *Verne, Tycho Searling's best friend - District 4 *Cordelle Vitka - District 4 (Victor) *Cisco Deveraux - District 6 (Runner-Up) 21st Hunger Games This year's twist was that the tributes had to be related to a tribute from a previous Hunger Games. *Lorcan Estrelle - District 1 *Veira Faustus - District 1 *Xolani Satine - District 2 *Honoria Brantlie - District 2 *Skagen Matisse - District 3 *Eulalia Psy - District 3 *Tycho Searling - District 4 *Mayuri Odelle - District 4 *Zephyrin Greer - District 5 *Jenikka Amias - District 5 *Lark Devereaux - District 6 *Kaia Palani - District 6 *Juniper Anatole - District 7 *Bryony Linden - District 7 *Octavian Espen - District 8 *Nadina Windlass - District 8 *Havan Thorpe - District 9 *Farah Cybele - District 9 *Taneli Masarie - District 10 *Laelia Lantbruk - District 10 *Makari Amazu - District 11 *Fresia Blodwyn - District 11 *Isidore Crusoe - District 12 *Emeri Malloy - District 12 Category:Tributes